The present invention relates generally to the field of data storage and retrieval within magnetic media. In particular, the present invention relates to the use of nanoclustered magnetic materials in write pole applications where high magnetic moments are desired.
Continued growth of areal density in magnetic recording requires continuing reduction in the size of the data bits. However, as the size of an individual data bit shrinks, lower thermal stability is generally implied. The stability of a data bit is dependent on the anisotropy energy density (Ku) of the recording media, which is proportional to the product of the anisotropy field (Hk) and the saturation magnetization (Ms) of the media. To enable satisfactory overwrite of previous data stored within media, the saturation moment (Ms) of the write head pole tips must be greater than approximately 60 percent of the media Hk. Therefore, increases in Ku, to increase thermostability as the data bit size shrinks, in turn requires improvement in the write heads for the media. Thus high moment write pole materials are key areal density enablers in magnetic recording.
Enhancement of the magnetic moment of materials has been observed in nanoclustered magnetic materials. Magnetic nanoclusters have been used for the study of fundamental properties of magnetism, with a focus on general properties of isolated clusters. Potentially, the need in the art for high magnetic moment materials for inclusion in write pole structures may be fulfilled by development of nanoclustered thin film materials and associated techniques.